The Gummi Bears and the Sword in the Stone part 22
they march deep into the forest and Wart Cavin and Archimedes perch themselves in a tree and the Gummi Bears watch from behind the grass Archimedes whats going on Wart theyre having a wizards duel Cavin what is a wizards duel Archimedes oh its a battle of wits where players change themselves into different things and then attempt to destroy another Cubbi destroy thats not good Archimedes well just watch fellas you ll get the idea Madame Mim now if you dont mind i will be making the rules Archimedes rules indeed why she only wants rules so she can break them Madame Mim i ll take care of you later featherbrain Gruffi hey who are you calling featherbrain you wrinkled old hag Madame Mim mind your own business cimmonon brain Cubbi oh you shouldnt have called him that now youre gonna be sorry when Merlin creams you in the wizards duel Madame Mim we ll see who the winner is after the duel is over now rule 1 no mineral or vegetable only animal rule 2 no make believe things like pink dragons and stuff rule 3 no disappearing Merlin and rule 4 no cheating Madame Mim allright allright now pace off ten one two three four and she vanishes Gruffi did you see that she disappeared Merlin what now Mim you made the rules Sunni uh Merlin behind you look and Madame Mim reappears as an Alligator and snaps Merlin into his hat Sunni oh no shes got him and the Alligator reaches into the hat only to get her finger bit by a Turtle that Merlin has changed into Madame Mim ouch Cubbi allright Merlin and the Gator flings the Turtle to the ground and starts chasing it but Merlin as a turtle is too slow to run Wart quick Merlin change into something else Grammi yes Merlin change into something fast turtles are slow Merlin yes just give me time to think and the Alligator gets ready to close in Sunni hurry Merlin and Merlin thinks for a minute and changes into a Rabbit Merlin ah huh Gruffi good thinking Merlin rabbits are fast but the Alligator snaps off the Rabbits tail Merlin what got me tail now now just a minute Madame he pulls on the tail Mim had snapped off but suddenly the Alligator changes into a Fox Sunni oh no shes a fox and foxes have quite the appetite for rabbits Madame Mim hee hee hee and the Fox chases the Rabbit into a log Cubbi oh no i cant watch Madame Mim Merlin no disappearing ha ha ha and Merlin comes out the branch of the log as a catterpillar and out of the log emerges a fat Chicken that bites down on the Catterpillar Tummi oh no shes a chicken and chickens eat worms Merlin ouch suddenly Merlin changes into a Walrus and falls down flat on the Chicken Sunni shes gone Merlin Mim Mim are you suddenly Madame Mim raises herself back up as an Elephant and grabs the Warlus by the neck Madame Mim you big blimp but Merlin changes into a Mouse frigthens the Elephant Madame Mim uh Cubbi good thinking Merlin elephants are scared of mice but suddenly the Elephant changes into a roaring Tiger Tummi oh no talk about your game of cat and mouse and the Tiger chases the Mouse across the forest and sits down and Merlin intends to bite Madame Mims tail but she changes into a deadly vinomeous Rattle Snake Tummi oh no shes a snake and snakes also eat mice Madame Mim uh uh ah uh Merlin she gets ready to strike at him but misses and bites her own coils ouch oooh Archimedes bravo Gruffi good thinking Merlin you made that snake bite her own coils and the Snake chases the Mouse into the hole and the Mouse safely gets out on the otherside Madame Mim oh just you wait youre gonna pay but Merlin puts a rock on the hole to keep the snake inside and then Merlin changes into a Crab and as the Snake pops out the Crab snaps his claws at her the Snake goes back in and out of the hole and the Crab keeps snapping his pinchers at her head Grammi go on Merlin get that snake and the Crab grabs the horn which belongs to a Rhino thats pops out of the ground Cubbi ah oh Madame Mim so you wanna play rough do you and Merlin holds on to her horn in fear Madame Mim allright Merlin ill smash you good you old crab the Rhino charges and runs near a tree with the Crab on her horn Merlin jehosaphat Cubbi look out and the Crab jumps off the Rhino and the Rhino runs into the tree getting stuck Cubbi good work Merlin shes stuck now change into something else and win the duel Merlin here i come Mim ready or not he changes into a Goat bah and charges at the Rhino stuck in the tree Madame Mim no you wouldnt dare and Merlin headbutts Madame Mim into the dirty old pond taking the tree with her Sunni allright Merlin youve won the duel Grammi oh no look and suddenly Madame Mim emerges to the surface of the pond as a purpil fire breathing Dragon Cubbi oh no shes a dragon i thought she said that none of them can change into dragons Merlin now Mim no dragons remember Madame Mim did i say no purpil dragins did i Cubbi run Merlin and the Dragon chases the Goat breathing fire burning down the trees so Merlin changes back into a Mouse and tries to hide in the hole but the Dragons burns the Mouse out of the hole and catches him in the polm of her hands Madame Mim ho ho ho i win i win Cubbi oh no shes won Tummi were done for Wart that horrible witch i ll peck her eyes out Archimedes oh no no he holds him back and when the Dragon opens the polm of her hands she sees that the mouse is gone Sunni huh hes gone Madame Mim hes disappeared Merlin Madame i have not disappeared i am very tiny i am a germ a rare disease called malagolintinmonousmontorus and you caught me Mim Madame Mim what Archimedes ho ho ho Cubbi good thinking Merlin a germ was the best thing to change into the duel is almost over Merlin first you break out into spots she delevopes spots followed by hot and cold fleshes the Dragon starts sweating than shivering then violent sneezing Madame Mim a achoo Archimedes huh watch it boy Gruffi duck dragons breath fire when they sneeze and the Dragon sneezes fir burning the tree Wart Cavin and Archimedes are perched in Madame Mim oh you sneaky old scoundral you and Madame Mim returns to her human form with chicken pox Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs